Diclonius: The Evolution
by Confusion the Homunculus
Summary: The Diclonius have been a threat to humanity since the birth of Lucy, but what if they split into a new for? In the case of #63 this is true. Locked away in a man-made Labyrinth under the facility where Lucy emerged from, the new breed of these creatures is lurking, sadly it isn't long until this new "breed" finds a way out to show the abilities of this Evolution. OC x OC
1. Report

**Well with Stupid Man coming to an end I thought I should start working on something new (Not to mention I'm a bit burnt out at the moment on Kuroshitsuji at the moment.) Soooo I started to revisit some of my favorite animes and while watching Elfen Lied an idea hit me. Aaaanyways Let's get going shall we? I don't own Elfen Lied or it's characters other than the Oc's I will be presenting.**

In the case of most species it is not uncommon for them to split off into different types or "Breeds" the same goes for those known as the Diclonius. The original were female's with pink hair and a set of horns sprouting from their head. While the male's possessed these horns as well they seemed to have no abilities like the women. For example when they reach a certain point in their life they create vectors. Though they are not the center of this report.

It is unknown if they were mutated from an egg of one of specimen or if they "Evolved" into this new form. Let's refer to them as Declonius. A Diclonius possess pink hair as it was mentioned this new breed has developed a neon shade of blue. They had kept their horns but their ability has seemed to have shifted. While the women of the Diclonius had vectors for attacking, tearing, and mangling meaning they are to be fully restrained and all personnel must stay a designated distance from each other them, however with the Declonius it is permitted for close encounters as long at their eyes have been covered and arms bound behind their backs to keep them from removing the eyewear. The eye covers should be made of solid steel and at least a quart of an inch thick to insure full safety.

The reason for this is it would appear that with the Declonius the vectors have turned inwards and have taken up a new form in the eyes. The adaptation for the vectors to form here means they do not kill in the same manner as their Diclonius sisters. When they lock eyes with with a human they victim will be met with death in one of two ways. The first is the victim becomes suggestible and the Declonius will usually quickly force them to commit suicide. the second was it allowing there vectors to pass from their eyes and into the victim's brain (This also occurs with the first form of death) and will crush, tear, or "scramble" their victim's brain. If they lock eyes with someone and look away leaving their victim alive, just like with Diclonius they will pass on the virus to that human.

Declonius Specimen:

[**Removed**]

[**Removed**]

# 63

[**Removed**]

[**Removal of information of Specimen's Removed****, Removed****, Removed**** for security purposes**]

#63 Came to us through unknown origins, her age was estimated to be between four to six weeks old. Growing up the young girl seemed healthy and achieved developmental milestones at their correct time. Showing no signs of any form of birth defects. However on the date that one might consider to be the child's sixth birthday #63 became violent and first showed signs of her vectors being partially if not fully developed. The body of [**Removed**] was discovered nine days after from the smell of its flesh rotting. She had hidden it away in the air vents.

As she aged it became our priority to contain her in hopes of keeping #63 from infecting or wiping out the facility. The first three attempts ended in failure until a strange solution was presented. A "labyrinth" was constructed out of concrete below the facility. #63 was placed in the center with her eyes covered, left to wander the twist and turns of the maze. Being under constant surveillance.

For some time there were hopes that others would follow in similar footsteps, however whenever they were introduced into the labyrinth the other's quickly met their end by #63.

[**Information Missing**]

**WELL! There is the introduction! Tried to do like and information paper thing. I feel like a failed at it T_T**

**Oh well, hopefully this will make good practice, but anyways the next chapter with be a narrative and will have more "story" going on just needed to give a bit of background. Hope you all like it and please leave reviews so I can make these stories better and soon I will be updating "The Stupid Man in My Life"**

**I Love all of you! 3**


	2. A Bitter Taste

**Alright! I got some toast and I'm ready to write ^-^ so I'll try not to waste anymore of your time. I don't own Elfen Lied or its characters and all that.**

Some say the eyes are the windows to the soul. They allow us to gather information about the world around us quickly, but for #63 the world had become a shadow that consumed the sun years ago. She could still recall how cold the metal plate was when they first placed it over her eyes._ 'It's for your own good'_ one of them said repeatedly.

About a week ago she had freed herself from the tight leather straps that held her arms together behind her back. Not that it mattered at the moment, the creature was alone here. With such freedom of her limbs for the first time a sense became available. Touch, the feeling of every crack, bump, and chip in the concrete sent shivers down her spin. Slowly the image of the maze was being constructed. Sure she knew where all the turns were but that was from counting steps. This allowed #63 to add detail to the painting within her mind.

However she was interrupted by the sound of screeching metal. Yes she knew what that sound meant. It was one of the three doors being forced open.

Anna pressed close to her boyfriend who currently smelt of ash and cheap liquor. He laughed a bit looking over his shoulder at his friend. He gave him a bit of a thumbs up before pushing harder on the thick steel door. "Are you sure about all of this?"

"Oh course Ann, We'll go in have a few drinks. Have a little fun." He purred and pressed his hard-on upon her leg. "Everything will be okay babe I promise."

When the metal refused to move any farther a sound began to build up. The three pressed close together letting confusion wash over them. "The fu-" Alex was cut off by thousands of rats pouring out of the vault-like door. Anna screamed jumping aside and her boyfriend followed, but Alex was pushed over and the little rodents trampled over him and off into the world.

Jeff burst into laughter after the ordeal was over. "Man fuck you!" Alex hissed brushing his black hair out of his face.

"Sorry it was just too funny."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

The trio set off and into the cold darkness of the maze. Quickly losing themselves in the many dead-ends, and turns that seemed to lead nowhere. At some point between them entering to the current timing, Jeff and gotten separated from his girlfriend and Alex.

"Damn it, where the hell did they go?" he muttered in a bit of a drunken haze. Then the outline of someone caught his attention. The curves suggested it was female which lured him closer. "Hey babe I was wondering where you wan-" He stopped realizing this person wasn't Anna.

She was attractive, her body was curvier and she was slightly taller. Her hair much longer and a light blue almost like a fluorescent blue, but her eyes were covered by some-kind of medieval blindfold. "Mmm you're defiantly not Anna but I can deal with that. Why don't you tell me your name?" Jeff slid over to the female seeing now that she was nude, which only added to the intense lust building up within him.

"I don't have a name you would understand, but I can give you something if you do me one favor."

"Anything girly."

"Open your mouth."

Jeff grinned opening his mouth at the request of the female, and obediently obliged. She moved slightly closer feeling a warmth for the first time. She reached up and before even Jeff could react shoved her fist deep into his throat. His eyes widened as pain gripped him tightly. The drunken male started thrashing but in doing so it made her wrap her finger around his tongue and start to pull. Blood started to fill and pour down her arm. That warmth of his blood was more like the heat of an open flame to her in the coldness of the labyrinth.

The male continued to save himself and started to claw as her arm but she cared little for the stings that flowed from the thin cuts. Slowly she began to remove the muscle from his bloodied mouth. Jeff fell back onto his ass frantically feeling for the missing chunk of him. Carelessly she tossed it aside. Reaching out until her hand slipped back into his mouth, however this time she didn't remove it until he stopped moving and his eyes became dull from the grip of death.

**I think that's a good start for now, hehe! Now I hope you all like it, please do tell me what you think I would enjoy that very much. Lots of love! Hope you all are having a nice day as well! Oh! And I am looking for a new beta reader in any of you are interested. 3**


End file.
